Kid 2
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Sequel to 'Kid'. Cassidy has some choices and decisions she needs to make. Miranda is there to remind her she's loved, no matter what she decides (as well as Andrea). One-Shot. Mirandy. Teen Pregnancy.


**A/N: Okay, well this wasn't actually the story I had planned to get finished, BUT, it's still another story that I've finished! Yay!**

**This is a very requested sequel to 'Kid'... even though I'm sure it's not exactly what many of you were looking for. :p hehe, but we still get some lovely Miranda/Cassidy moments. (If I do another set to this, then I'll be sure to have some more Caroline involved).**

**Unbetaed, as all my work is. (And of course, I own nothing from DWP)**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

><p>Miranda leaned down to press a quick kiss to Andrea's lips, "Hmm. I'll see you at lunch, darling."<p>

Her wife smiled and captured one more kiss, "I'll see you at lunch. Don't forget to make sure that the appointment is scheduled in for Wednesday, and we need to pick up Cassidy from school today to go to Doctor Paterson's."

"I won't. Now go back to sleep, you still have an hour." Miranda smiled before she turned and left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She looked up, and gasped to see Caroline standing just before her, "Oh. Bobbsey, what's the matter?"

Her daughter pointed down the hall towards the twins' bedrooms, "Cassidy's crying again. She won't let me in, and if she doesn't stop, then she's going to make us late."

Miranda nodded, "Go and grab some breakfast darling, and get ready. I'll take care of your sister. You might be going to school on your own today." She pressed a quick kiss to Caroline's head before making her way down the hall to Cassidy's room.

Sighing upon hearing her daughter's crying, she tapped on the door, "Cassidy, Bobbsey, it's Mommy, will you open the door?"

She didn't have to wait long before the door flung open, and she had a snotty, tearful teenager burrowing against her, "Mommy."

"Oh, my darling, it's okay. You're okay. Mommy's here. I've got you."

"I don't know what to do!"

Miranda ran her hands soothingly up and down her daughter's back, "Bobbsey, darling, do you want to stay home with Andrea today, before the appointment?"

"But I… I have-"

"I know, you have school, but what good will it do you, if you cannot pay attention in your classes? Bobbsey, it's okay if you need a day from school. Caroline can get your assignments for you, and I'll call your tutor. You won't get behind in school. Cassidy, sweetheart, it's okay to need time away from school. Especially now. A lot is changing, and it can be very scary, but you aren't alone, Bobbsey, and that's why we have this appointment today."

Cassidy sniffled and whimpered, "And you won't get upset if I decide to have an abortion?"

"No, I won't get upset, and neither will Andrea."

"And you won't kick me out if I decide to keep the baby?"

"Absolutely not. You are my daughter, Cassidy, and if after this appointment you make the final decision to go through with the pregnancy, then the baby you will give birth to, will be my grandchild. Never have I cruelly cast you or your sister aside, and I won't be starting now."

"What if- what if I decided I wanted to give the baby up for adoption?"

"You have my full and whole support in whatever decision you decide, but if you choose adoption, then most likely I will decide to adopt the baby. We have the funds, and the means, Bobbsey, and that will be my decision. It does not mean I love you less, or am upset that you came to the conclusion that you are unable to be a mother at sixteen. There is nothing wrong with that. Now, would you like to stay at home with Andrea?"

Cassidy hugged her a little tighter, "Could I- I go to the office with you?"

Miranda took a moment to go over her schedule for the day in her head, "Yes." She determined, "There will be a few times you will have to remain in my office while I go out, but if that's okay with you, then you can come with me to the office."

Her daughter nodded, "That's okay." Miranda felt Cassidy grow a little tense, "Mommy, Andy won't be upset right? That I want to go to work with you, instead of stay home with her?"

"Of course not, Bobbsey. Andrea loves you very much. We can go ask her, darling, to reassure you that she won't be upset."

Miranda gently pulled away from the hug, and led the way to the master bedroom, "Go on, Bobbsey."

Cassidy hesitantly knocked on the bedroom door, "Andy?"

"Come in!" Andrea's reply filtered through the door, and Cassidy slowly pushed it open, peeking her head around to see Andy yawning as she sat up in bed, "What is it, sweetheart?"

Cassidy stepped in, and Miranda could see her fidgeting a little, "Ummm, Mom says that I- that I don't have to go to school today."

"All right. Are you going to stay home with me? Do you need me to get up and help with anything?"

Miranda smiled as she joined her daughter just inside the bedroom, "She's asked if she can go with me, but was worried you'd be upset."

Andrea furrowed her brow, "Cassidy, sweetheart, why do you think I'd be upset about that?"

"Because I'm not choosing to stay with you."

"Cassidy, I love you very much, but I can never compete with the love that you have with your Mom. You're hurting, and scared, of course you want to spend time with her. That doesn't hurt my feelings, sweetheart, and it never will. The only way I'm going to be upset is if you don't give me a hug and a kiss before you leave."

A little sob escaped from Cassidy's lips as she ran forward and launched herself into Andrea's arms, "I love you, Andy."

"I love you, too, Cassidy. Now, go get ready, sweetheart, so your Mom isn't too late to work." Andrea pressed a few kisses to damp cheeks before pushing Cassidy back to Miranda.

/DWP/

Cassidy watched silently through the day as her mother worked. She'd had to bury her face in a couch pillow a few times to keep from laughing when she saw some of the scared faces of her mother's employees.

If they were more confident in their work, maybe they wouldn't be torn apart so painfully by their boss's words.

Her mother had returned from one of her out of office previews about a half hour ago, and had sat down at her desk after spending a couple minutes on the couch with her. Miranda had pressed a kiss to her forehead, and told her about how the preview hadn't been a complete disaster like she had been worried about.

Taking a deep breath, Cassidy cleared her throat, "Mommy?"

Miranda's head snapped up to look at her, "Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I-" Cassidy swallowed, and nibbled at her lip.

"Bobbsey, what's going through your head, baby, I can practically feel the headache you're going to give yourself."

"I was just wondering, what I would do about school, if I decide to keep the baby."

Her mother was silent for a moment before she removed her glasses, and turned in the chair to give her full attention to the discussion, "No matter what, Bobbsey, school will happen, the matter at hand is how. Tutors are readily available, and we could work through the Dalton administration to have a curriculum and schedule. You could spend part time at school, and part time at home. We could look into the online programs that Dalton has to offer, if that is something you would be interested in. With Andrea being able to work from home on a moment's notice without upheaval, we could discuss her staying at home with the baby while you go to school. For the first few months at the very least, you will be staying at home. Breastfeeding is the best way to lose the post pregnancy weight, and ensure the baby gets the proper nutrients. The late nights are rather miserable, and being young you need your sleep, so we would get a pump, so that Andrea and I could be able to help. We are very fortunate, Cassidy, that options are easily accessible, never forget that. If you decide to go through with the pregnancy, and keep the baby as your own, then we will have a more in depth conversation about how the responsibilities around the house are going to change. You are still a child, Bobbsey, and I won't forget that, but no matter how much I love you, you will be responsible for taking care of the baby. But because I love you, and will love my grandchild, and you are still a child, I won't ever deny you help if you ask, and won't get upset if you need breaks, like any parent does. Does that seem fair?"

Cassidy mulled it over a moment before nodding, "Yeah. Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Bobbsey, is there something else, or may I return to work?"

She gave her mother a bright smile, "I'm okay for now." She had lots to think about.

"All right, Bobbsey. Lunch will be up in about an hour, I made sure to order nothing that has been making you feel sick. I'm hoping that you'll be able to keep some more down than you have been." Her mother smiled, and blew a little kiss before turning back to her work, leaving Cassidy to stew in her thoughts.

/DWP/

Miranda took the lunch from her assistant, with a list of orders slipping from her mouth for the assistant to do upon leaving the office. With the final words of, "Close the door. That's all." The assistant scampered away, and Miranda moved to the couch to sit with her daughter.

Smoothing her hand up Cassidy's arm, she pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead, "Bobbsey, darling, wake up. I have lunch."

Cassidy made a few noises as she woke, stretching a little and blinking, "Hmm?"

"Lunch, Bobbsey, you need to eat, then you can nap again, if you'd like."

Yawning, Cassidy sat up, and curled against her, snuggling close, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Bobbsey," Miranda pressed a kiss to her head, "but I need to eat lunch as well, so you need to feed yourself."

Cassidy giggled, and Miranda smiled as she sat up only a little in order to grab the plate being held towards her, "Thanks." She said, before snuggling close again, though making sure that they could both still eat without making a mess.

"You're welcome, Bobbsey."

The two ate it pleasant silence, Cassidy pressed close to Miranda's side, which made Miranda's heart warm with love. When Cassidy finished her meal, she placed the plate on the coffee table, and curled back into Miranda's side as she said, "I've decided I think I want to keep the baby."

"Oh?"

Cassidy nodded into Miranda's shoulder, "I know we fight, Mom, and we don't always get along, but, this baby would be loved, and how can I take that away? I want that, Mom, with my baby. I want to be able to love my baby like you love me and Caroline. Even if Christian says he wants nothing to do with it, I want to have this baby, and have my baby be a part of our family."

Miranda fought the tears in her eyes as she gathered Cassidy into her arms, holding her close, "I think that sounds like a lovely idea, Cassidy."

"I love you."

"Oh, and I love you, my sweet Bobbsey. I love you so very much. I would love to have a beautiful grandbaby in our family."

She held Cassidy close as the teen began to cry, her body shaking with her relieved sounding sobs. Miranda pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head, and then closed her eyes as she rested her cheek atop fiery hair, "I promised you, my sweet girl, that I would support your choice, and I'm not going back on that promise." She murmured.

Her daughter's tears were tears of relief, and joy, she could hear it, and she took it to heart. Her baby was scared, but Miranda would never give her reason to feel like she was going to be abandoned for having her baby.

Miranda was going to hold her close, and love her fiercely, and love her grandchild with all her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading, and for your dedication and patience.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
